


mutata in posterum

by peltonea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), Time Loop, Time Travel, spoilers for entire game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peltonea/pseuds/peltonea
Summary: “What’s the point of all this?” Ignis asks. His voice cracks, head hung in despair. "Losing him once was bad enough."Regis doesn’t have an answer for him.(In which the bearers of the Ring of the Lucii find themselves waking up at the beginning of May, 756. Over, and over, and over again.)





	mutata in posterum

**Author's Note:**

> this has been plaguing my brain for a while. there will be more characters in the next part, i just wanted to get this prologue-y bit posted first since it doesn't neatly fit into what would otherwise have been the first chapter.

Regis Lucis Caelum wakes from a long nightmare, hot tears spilling from his eyes. He breathes in deeply, his bones aching incessantly as they always, always do, the sharp pain of his bad knee cutting through the sleepy haze of his mind. The memories of the dream don't fade immediately, the images remaining clear and vivid as though they happened moments ago. 

Insomnia destroyed. An age waiting in darkness, with naught but the voices of his ancestors to keep him company. " _Dad, trust in me._ " 

The pain anchors Regis to reality. He can feel the crystal and the Wall, eating away at his energy. He is not dead. 

Regis breathes in, then out, slowly wiping his tears away. He glances around his darkened room: everything is in its proper place. A coat slung over a chair with his knee-brace on the seat. There’s a wheelchair on the other side of the bed, a small stack of papers and a pair of reading glasses on the bedside table. The small red letters on the clock read MAY 01 and 03:35 AM.

It's been a long time since his sleep has been disturbed by bad dreams. A long time for a monarch of Lucis, anyway. Regis sinks back onto his pillow and closes his eyes, letting exhaustion wash over him.

Everything is fine. Noctis is fine. He has not yet fulfilled his destiny. Niflheim has not invaded.

It was only a nightmare.


End file.
